steampulpfandomcom-20200214-history
Aveir
Aveir is a colonial nation located in a centralized position between Turlona, Dalkhrova, Hallandy, and Coreune. It commands the world's most powerful navy. Geography * Map of Aveir The geography of Aveir is more varied than that of any of the other colonial powers, ranging from mountain ranges in the north and west, plateaulands in the center, and rolling hills and farmlands in the southeast. The Moncastro Mountains form a barrier along the northern coast, separating the few isolated port cities from the rest of the country. Inland of these mountains is a relatively flat landscape of farms and scattered forests, centered on the immense Dastina Forest and the reed-filled Green Marsh. To the west of the Dastina Forest lie the rich farmlands of Vascano, a region of rolling hills which contains much of Aveir's population. South of this region, the land steps up in a series of escarpments. South of the first escarpment lies the Lower Mesa, a plateau ranging between 50 and 100 miles in width that rests around 500 feet above the level of the plains. South of the Lower Mesa lies another escarpment, stepping up more than a thousand feet in most places. The plateaus atop this escarpment are known as the East Mesa and the West Mesa, and they are separated by the Barro Range. Continuing southeast from the East Mesa, in Onarrasco, is a landscape of alternating valleys and mountain ridges, oriented in a northeast-southwest direction. The rivers and streams of this region rush over rapids and cascades past small farms and rocky forests. The Onarrasco Mountains form the final ridge of this region, separating Onarrasco from Narvaez. Narvaez is a sandy scrubland broken by rugged hills and river valleys that run in an east-west direction. Few trees grow in this region. Standing atop its ridges, one can typically see for dozens of miles. Kingdoms Aveir is divided into five Kingdoms, each ruled by a hereditary monarch. Society The people of Aveir usually belong to one of two camps: the rugged, hard working agriculturalists and the learned, bookish gentry. Metropolises bustle with the activity of major trading guilds and universities, while solitary monasteries dot the landscape where monks live in almost complete solitude, rarely venturing from their homes. Aveir's temperate climate and fertile soil make it a haven for good farmland and Aveiran wine is especially well thought of. Two great centers of learning reside in Jamos: the State University of Aveir and the Valdas Academy, a private institution. These two schools (and others like them throughout Aveir) educate students from all throughout the colonial powers, and also the occasional student from far-off lands such as Tashakda, Seu Kal, and Saldonia. Aveirans are known for their somewhat arrogant attitudes. The Aveirans learn at a young age the results of a strong will in competition with others. That is not to say that every Aveiran is stubborn, or thick-headed, but that they will not easily concede a point they believe to be right, and indeed public duels have become a staple of Aveiran society. Aveir is big and roads network throughout the nation. Due to a large expansion of the rail network in recent years, most of Aveir's cities are connected by railroad. Most Aveirans live away from major cities in farmlands, but still remain connected to their local cities and towns; thus most Aveirans know how to handle a horse and buggy. Only the richest and idlest of Aveiran nobles own motorcars. The Aveiran Navy Aveir has the largest and most powerful navy in the world; however, the power of a navy has been reduced significantly in the past decades by the emerging air fleet of Turlona and the rocketry of Barlovia. Still, Aveir commands port cities throughout the world, and is the prime seafaring nation. The current focus of Aveir's navy is controlling piracy in the Attamat Islands. In addition, the navy continues to control straits through those islands and charge tariffs to the trading vessels of other nations. Foreign Relations Aveir has a long-standing rivalry with the neighboring nation of Turlona. While the two nations have only rarely come to war, there is constant tension along the border and especially between their outlying colonies. While Aveir commands the sea and can easily blockade Turlonan ports if necessary, Turlona's air fleet can easily fly bombing runs over Aveiran territory. Thus the two nations are locked in a civil, but not friendly, stalemate, engaging in silent conspiracy and intrigue while vying for control of important colonial outposts. Colonies of Aveir * Lupa Mar * Sotocani * Viceroyalty of Attamat * Viceroyalty of Tismidan Category:Regions Category:Locations